Dragon And The Lion: Year One
by ThisSinisterRomance
Summary: Eleta James' first year at Hogwarts, where she befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with a few others all the while trying to keep her family a secret. Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm mostly writing this for my own amusement so i don't really expect any of you to like my story. i posted it mostly on a whim. now i do plan on having Eleta end up with Draco, but since this is their first year and she isn't too fond of our favorite Slytherin at this point, not much will happen. all the same you're more then welcome to read this, and i wouldn't mind any flames so long as you tell the reasoning behind them.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, which should be obvious

* * *

Hogwarts, place of witchcraft and wizardry. A place any witch or wizard would be lucky to attend. One of those witches is a girl by the name of Eleta Evelyn James. Eleta walked down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, trying to find a place to sit. She probably would have gotten there earlier if it had not been for the fact that she had to take the bus, she thought absently as she looked into another compartment door window. Seeing as it only had two boys in it, she slid the door open a bit and peeked her head around.

"Would you mind I sat with you?"

"y-yeah sure" the boys stammered out. She smiled and walked in closing the door behind her as she took a seat next to the boy with glasses.

"I'm Eleta James, oh! And this is Brasil" she told them pointing at a handsome white cat with green eyes that had jumped up onto her lap.

"Ron Weasley." the boy with red hair said as he shook her hand enthusiastically. When Ron let go of her hand the second boy spoke up

"I'm Harry Potter."

Eleta's eyes widened a bit before she smiled and shook his hand (though not nearly as long as Ron had). It was quiet for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"So are all your family wizards?" He directed the question to the both of them, though Ron spoke up first.

"Err- yes I think so, I think my mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

The two of them looked at Eleta

"Oh I'm not really sure. All the family members I know about are all witches and wizards" she answered

"So you both must know loads of magic already"

Eleta shook her head and Ron did a shrug like nod.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles, What are they like?" Ron asked

"Horrible- well not all of them just my aunt and uncle and cousin. Wish I had three wizard brothers"

Eleta had assumed that this was something that they were talking about before she had interrupted them

"Five," Ron corrected, looking gloomy for some unknown reason to Eleta. She would have thought having a sibling would be fun.

"I'm the sixth of the family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat" Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat

"He's name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad from being made a prefect, they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead" Ron's ears went pink and he turned his head back to the window, thinking he had said enough. Eleta didn't really see what he was embarrassed about, there nothing wrong in not being able to afford an owl or anything, they _were_ expensive. Harry must have thought so too for he told him so. He also started telling him about having to wear his cousin's old clothes and never getting any birthday presents, which seemed to cheer Ron up.

"...And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or about Voldemort-" Harry was cut off by Ron who gasped and jumped a bit. Harry quickly looked over at Eleta, who was watching Ron amused, and then back to Ron

"What?"

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_ he answered sounding impressed and shocked at the same time. "I'd have thought that you of all people-"

"I'm not trying tobe_ brave_ or anything" Harry interrupted "I just didn't know I shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn...I bet I'm the worst in the class"

Eleta shook her head "nah, there's loads of students that come from Muggle homes and they do fine." She reassured her voice taking on a bouncy tone. After this reassurance they continued to talk for sometime, before a woman opened their door, smiling

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry instantly leapt to his feet, and was closely followed by Eleta, but Ron stayed seated muttering something about having sandwiches. Eleta stood next to Harry and watched his excited face turn confused. She laughed

"This is what we have in the wizarding world. You won't find any Twix here...though I wish you could... they're my favorite Muggle candy" she told him as she pick out some Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She paid the lady and went back into their compartment, followed by Harry who-by the looks of it- bought some of everything. Eleta flopped down beside Ron and dropped her haul onto her lap.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked as he looked at both of Eleta and Harry's piles. Eleta smiled and nodded her head quickly. She didn't have enough time to eat breakfast so she was starving. Harry sat down next to Eleta and looked at Ron who began to open his sandwiches.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef"

"Swap you for one of these." Harry said holding up one of his Pumpkin Pasties.

"You don't want this, it's all dry, she hasn't got much time, you know with five of us"

"Go on, have a pasty" Harry encouraged. Eleta looked over at Ron and smiled, her cheeks slightly puffed from the Licorice Wands in her mouth.

"You can have whatever you want of mine too," then continued when he offered her one of his sandwiches "No thanks, I'm a vegetarian"

"What are these?" Harry asked after a while, looking at a Chocolate frog "they're not really frogs, are they?"

Eleta and Ron both shook they're heads, though it was Ron who spoke seeing as Eleta hadn't bothered to swallow her previous licorice wands and now had her cheeks stuffed to their limits

"No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa"

"What?"

"Chocolate Frogs," Eleta started after she swallowed her candy dramatically "each come with a card that has a famous witch or wizard on them that you can collect."

"I've got about five hundred" Ron added

Eleta watched as he opened the package and pulled the card out.

"It moved!" Harry gasped as he saw the small picture of Dumbledore move it's head from side to side.

"Yeah, all the pictures move"

Ron looked around Eleta so he could see Harry properly; looking baffled "you mean the pictures in the Muggle world don't move?"

"No they pretty much stay still" Harry answered still looking at the card in surprise. Ron and Harry continued to talk for a while longer about pictures- Eleta was watching them, stuffing her face with Chocolate Frogs, having finished off most of her Licorice wands- before Ron changed the subject to his rat.

"George gave me a spell that'll turn him yellow, wanna see?"

Eleta's eyebrows furrowed a bit. Not that she thought that Ron was stupid or anything, but to turn an animal _anything_ was difficult and not many first years could do it.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned and scooted forward so he could see Ron. Ron took out his wand and was about to say the spell that would turn his rat yellow when the compartment door slide open

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl said. She had a thick and bushy mane of brown hair, somewhat large teeth, and she was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Nope, Brasil would be sure to notice a toad jumping around" Eleta answered, pointing to Brasil who was sitting at her feet, though the girl didn't seem to be listening as she was staring at Ron's wand

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." The girl told Ron, almost demandingly as she took a seat.

"Er – alright"

Ron cleared his throat, slightly nervous at his new audience member

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Eleta watched and almost winced when nothing happened as she had a feeling that the girl with the bushy hair was going to say something about it

"Are you sure that a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got the letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione said in a rush of words, that made Eleta's head swim.

"I'm Eleta James."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter"

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry asked the girl in a daze.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad….anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon" she turned and left, leaving Eleta with her stomach crawling. She had almost forgotten that she had to be sorted into a house. She knew for a fact that it if she wasn't in Slytherin her parents would be furious. Though her stomach was twisting and turning in fear, there was a part of her that wanted to be placed in anything other then Slytherin; just to get her parents mad, and so that there was proof –not matter how small- that she wasn't like her family. It seemed like from the moment she was born that she was doing things to enrage her parents. At least that's how her mother had put it; she had said that when she was born they had had a sinking suspicion that she was going to be trouble. How else would you explain the white hair and blue eyes, when everyone else in the family had the darkest of hair and cold black eyes?

"Eleta? You alright? You look pale."

Eleta snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Harry, managing to put a smile on.

"I'm always pale Harry, but sorry that I spaced out there. What were we talking about?"

"Well I just asked what your Quidditch team is." Ron said slowly, still looking at Eleta suspiciously.

"Oh I like the Bulgarians"

Ron, having liked her answer turned to Harry

"Er—I don't know any,"

"What! Oh you wait, it's the best game in the world—" Eleta tuned them out for the most part, seeing as Ron started explaining how the game worked, how to play, the rules, and every other thing that had to do with Quidditch. Eleta had been looking out the window, half listening to the boys for some time when the compartment door opened yet again. Eleta looked to the door and saw three boys standing there. Two of them looked like bodyguards and truth be told more then a little on the stupid side. The third however looked sly and smart. The third boy reminded Eleta almost of a fox but his cool, perhaps cold, appearance reminded her of a snake.

"Is it true?" the third boy asked "they're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes" Harry answered, looking at the two boys standing behind the third.

"Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered, but tried to cover it with a cough.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father's told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." Draco sneered at Ron before turning back to Harry

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better then others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco offered Harry his hand, but Harry didn't take it

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks"

Eleta watched as Draco's pale skin tinged pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter, unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you"

Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Eleta stood up quickly. But what was even more surprising was that Eleta stood forward, a fierce glare on her face.

"Oh? And your daddy and mommy knew what was good for them? Being flea bitten dogs of Voldemort?" she spat. Draco and the rest looked at her in surprise both at her tone and the fact that she said You-Know-Who's name, but Draco recovered quickly; as did Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry walked forward so that they were all standing next to each other

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco asked noticing Harry and Ron walk forward, for the moment forgetting Eleta's insult.

"Unless you get out now." Harry told them, glaring

"But we don't feel like leaving do we boys? We've eaten all our food-"

"Yeah, we can see that much." Eleta crossed her arms as she looked Crabbe and Goyle up and down. Crabbe stepped toward Eleta, fist raising but stopped short as Brasil launched himself from Eleta's shoulder and onto Crabbe's face, yowling and clawing. The other two screamed and ran out as Crabbe flung Brasil off his face, and followed behind them.

"And get your face looked at, my cat has rabbis!" Eleta yelled after them laughing. She crouched down next to Brasil –who had landed on his feet- and scratched behind his ears.

"Good job"

"So what was that about his parents being dogs of Voldemort?" Harry asked making Ron jump. Eleta shook her head.

"Everyone knows about it. After Voldemort disappeared they were just some of the first to come back to our side saying that they were bewitched the whole time. It's a load of bull. Anyone in their right mind would have known that they were doing it of their own free will," Eleta smiled almost bitterly "but being rich can go along way and make people over look things"

Ron looked at Hermione, who had come in to see what the ruckus was about "can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be expelled before we even get there!"

"Brasil's been fighting, not us," Ron said, scowling "would you mind leaving while we change?"

"Alright—I only came in here because people are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." She turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked at Ron "and you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

And with that she left. Eleta turned and went into her trunk pulling out her robes. She slipped them on, not bothering to button them up so that her black shirt, red plaid skirt, and combat boots showed.

A little while latter a voice echoed through the train saying that they were going to arrive shortly and to leave their luggage on the train; it would be brought up separately. Eleta felt a jolt of nerves shoot through her, but calmed down some more as she saw that Harry and Ron looked just as nervous. The train slowed to a stop and everyone started to push themselves outside, the three getting swept outside as well to the sound of a man shouting.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" the man asked, as he spotted Harry, beaming down at him.

"c'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me"

Once the first years crowded around the man –who Eleta assumed was Hagrid by both the way Malfoy was staring at him in disgust and how he had known Harry- he lead them down a steep narrow path. By how dark it was on either side of the path and the rustling of leaves, Eleta thought that there must be trees surrounding them. It was almost eerily silent except for the boy that had lost his toad, Neville, who kept sniffling and the sound of their feet.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a second," Hagrid called over his shoulder. As they went around a bend in the path there was a loud "Oooooooh!"

Though Eleta was one of the few who didn't gasp in awe, she had to admit that the castle wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It was massively huge, and dark yet it had an odd comforting feel. Like it was home.

"No more then four to a boat!" Hagrid called, causing Eleta to look away from the castle sitting in the distance. Eleta, Harry, and Ron got into one boat and was soon followed by Neville. Hagrid checked if everyone was in a boat and then shouted 'forward' making the small boats move toward the castle. Eleta took the time to stare up at it, as well as the black lake they moved across.

She was so busy looking at everything that she hadn't heard Hagrid yell the warning for them to duck. Luckily enough for Eleta though, Harry _had_been paying attention and managed to push Eleta's head down just before she wacked it against the cliff the castle was built on. Eleta only laughed lightly, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks Harry."

He smiled back, before getting out of the boat. Eleta and the others followed, and after Neville was reunited with his toad, Hagrid and the cluster of first years made their way to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was opened by a woman with her hair pulled back into a bun, wearing green robes, and also wearing a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. Eleta had an urge to laugh –since by the way Hagrid put it she felt as if they were going to be whisked away to somewhere dangerous- but she knew that she would probably get in trouble if she did, so she clapped her lips shut tight.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

Eleta mentally nodded her head, 'yep, now I defiantly feel like I'm something being smuggled off somewhere'

Professor McGonagall opened the doors all the way and ushered them into the entrance hall. Torches lined the walls, the ceiling seemed to go on forever and there was a beautiful marble stair case leading to the floors above. By the time she had enough time to take everything in Professor McGonagall was already leading them off somewhere. That somewhere was a small chamber to the side of the hall. They all huddled together closely, peering around with shifting eyes. They all reminded her of caged animals; though she would have been a fool had she tried to deny the nervous twisting her stomach was doing. She was sure to get more then a mouth full should she not be in Slytherin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said bring their attention to her "the start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you're here your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville and Ron

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

And with that she turned and left the chamber. Eleta heard Harry ask something but was to preoccupied with her thoughts. She felt ill. Though she remained standing straight, if there was one thing that she agreed with her parents with it was to never let anyone see you down. So Eleta composed her features to the best of her abilities, but felt like she was doing a horrible job at it. She heard the others say something about a test, and shook her head at the idea. No there wouldn't be a test; how could they except first years with no magic knowledge to do a test? So a test was logically out of the question. She wondered why she never actually asked her parents how the sorting was done. That piece of information would have certainly been useful right now.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Eleta looked up at the sound of a sharp voice and saw Professor McGonagall standing before them. "Now, form a straight line, and follow me."

They did as they were told, Eleta ending up behind Ron, and walked out of the small chamber and through the doors of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was defiantly something to ogle at. Four long tables sat on the length of the hall, students already sitting in them. Candles floated above their heads and the ceiling was the night sky. At the front of the hall was another Table but this one was looking out at the students, with what could only be the Professors, seated at it. Professor McGonagall led them so they were standing in front of this table, and placed a stool then a worn out witches hat on it. Eleta watched the hat seeing as everyone else seemed to think that this hat was very important by the way they looked at it, and it wasn't very long before it started to move. It opened it's "mouth" and started to sing. Eleta had to give the hat some props, it sang beautifully.

After the hat finished its song, the hall burst into applause. The hat gave a bow to each table then stood still.

"So we've only got to try the hat on!" Ron whispered, relief sweeping in his tone. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Eleta laughed quietly at this, and smiled. That really would have been fun, until of course the troll killed someone.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, this time holding a scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She proceeded to call name after name, each of the new students going to their table with the applause of their new house. Eleta noticed at times the hat wouldn't even have to be fully put on someone's head to call out their house. Like Malfoy for example was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his blond head. Malfoy afterwards went to sit with his baboon friends, looking all too pleased with himself. Eleta was sure his parents would be pleased with him as well. She didn't know the Malfoy's personally but her father and mother were always talking badly about them and how they had tried so hard to be Voldemort's favorite that it was pathetic. Her parents seemed to find a way of bringing them down at every sparing moment, whether it was saying they were a disgrace to purebloods or scoffing at them anytime they saw them. Now that she thought about it, Eleta was surprised Malfoy hadn't recognized her back on the train. All the same Eleta was glad for it, since it meant a more peaceful trip for her.

"James, Eleta"

Eleta looked up and gently pushed past the other first years. She hopped down onto the stool with a smile on her face. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it instantly fell over her eyes.

'_Hmmm, well aren't you a tricky one?'_ A smooth voice said in her head.

'Oh? You think so? Maybe you're right; I don't think I really belong in any of the houses myself'

The hat ignored her, 'you defiantly have the cunning for Slytherin…you're willing to do anything to meet your goal. But then you do have that bold rashness of a Gryffindor. Ah what's this? Very dark aren't you?'

Eleta felt a spark of anger at that comment 'and what exactly do you think your doing going through my brain?' she asked the hat hotly

The hat just chuckled 'I have to find out what house to put you in some way, don't I?'

Eleta crossed her arms 'you ask too many questions, for a hat.'

'Hmm, yes I think you just proved what house you would do well in.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out, making Eleta's ears ring. She took the hat off herself and handed it to Professor McGonagall as politely as she could.

"That hat is very rude." She told McGonagall before walking down to the Gryffindor table. A few people laughed at her comment and watched as her annoyed expression turned to a smile as her new 'family' greeted her.

After she shook hands with a few members of her house she sat down and looked back up at the stool waiting for Harry and Ron to be sorted. A few more kids went up, one of them being a pug like girl called Parkinson that went to Slytherin, and then it was Harry's turn. As soon as his name was called whispers broke out amongst the Hall and everyone was bobbing their heads up and down and side to side, to get a look at Harry. The hat stayed on Harry for a longer time and Eleta guessed that the hat was having a mini monologue in Harry's head as well. Eventually though, the hat called out Gryffindor, causing the whole table to burst into cheers. Eleta scooted over to make room for Harry. Percy, a boy with red hair and who continually said he was a Prefect, shook Harry's hand so hard that Eleta was sure it was going to fall off. Then a pair of twins sitting next to Eleta shouted "we've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

Eleta looked up at the twins latter, as other kids were being called up and the fuss about Harry calmed down. She studied their red hair, faint freckles that spotted their cheeks, and their long limbs.

"Like what you see?" one of the twins asked her with a wink and a devilish grin as he caught her staring

"Not really, that's not to say you aren't good looking, but I was wondering are you two Ron's brothers?"

The two of them smirked down at her and stuck out their hands, shaking both of her hands.

"Yes we are Ronnie's handsome and funnier older brothers, thank you for noticing." They said together, still shaking Eleta's hands wildly

"I'm George."

"And I'm Fred."

"Pleased to make your acantice." They said in unison yet again. Eleta laughed and gave their hands a final shake before letting them go

"Eleta James and I'm sure the pleasure is all yours." She said playfully making them laugh along with her.

They turned when Ron's name was called, and watched as he shakily sat on the stool looking an odd shade of green. The hat didn't take nearly as long as it had on Harry and Eleta and soon yelled out Gryffindor. Eleta smiled and clapped with the rest of the house, more then happy that both of her new friends were in the same house as she was. Percy praised Ron just as the last boy was sorted. McGonagall rolled the scroll back up and took the chair away before sitting down at the teachers table.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, his arms spread and his eyes twinkling.

"Welcome!" he said with a warm smile "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

And he sat down. Eleta noticed from the corner of her eyes the twins start reaching for food. She looked down and noticed that the table was completely packed with food, so much food, that Eleta was sure the table would brake from all of it. she turned to the twins, since they were the only one's that she knew and were older; besides Percy, but Eleta found him a bit strange so she decided against talking to him unless necessary.

"Do you eat like this every day?"

"No, we only get this much—"

"When it's beginning or ending feast—"

"Or of course holidays."

Eleta grinned "then we have to make the best of days we have with this much food." She said, packing her food with tons of food. The twins laughed and nodded, shoveling even more food onto their plates.

"I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Eleta looked over at Ron who had talked and saw he was looking over at one of the ghosts that were floating around the Hall now.

"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—" the ghost began but was cut off by a boy with sandy hair who Eleta latter learned was named Seamus Finnigan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas rolled his eyes and huffed

"Like this." And he grabbed a tuff of his hair and yanked his head to the side. It was defiantly clear that he had almost been beheaded but someone didn't get the job done right since his head was still connected by a thin piece of skin.

The table either gasped or gagged. Sir Nicholas, looking pleased by the reactions, put his head back to normal.

"So— new Gryffindors! Are you going to help win the house championship this year? Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning. The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable— he's the Slytherin ghost." Sir Nicholas said gesturing to the Slytherin table. Eleta looked where he pointed and saw a ghost with blank eyes and robes stained in what could only be blood.

"How'd he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked, leaning forward excitedly

"I never asked." Sir Nicholas answered gently. Apparently The Baron was touchy about the subject.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the tables cleared and the desserts appeared. Eleta's mouth fell open. There had to be every type of desert imaginable. She took the closest thing and took a bite out of it and hummed in pleasure.

"Having fun there?" one of the twins, George if Eleta wasn't mistaken, asked looking amused. Eleta nodded and grabbed another dessert, swallowing a big bite of the last one.

"You eat like you're starving" Fred said

Eleta smirked "I know it drives my parents mad."

Before the twins could reply Seamus and a few other boys looked over at Eleta

"How about you? What are your parents like?"

Eleta shook her head and waved her hand dismissively "oh they're no one interesting. Just an every day witch and wizard."

"Oh come on they have to have done _something_ funny at least once" Ron said.

"Really, they're quite boring. When they talk all you hear is blah, blah, blah, gab, blah."

The boys laughed and turned to Neville. Eleta shook her head slightly, smiling, and went back to devouring the desserts.

"Oh look at that George, Eleta's got something on her nose."

Eleta looked up and wiped her nose.

"Ah, no you missed it…its right here." George poked the tip of her nose and she felt the coolness of whipped cream. Eleta gasped and smiled at the same time.

"Oh, so do you! Here let me get it for you." She dipped her hands in her pudding and wiped it on both of their faces, laughing loudly. Just as their hands were about to go for the pie, Dumbledore quieted them.

"Just a few more words now that we are all feed and watered." As he said this the food disappeared "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." his eyes moved to the twins, making Eleta snicker and then to get elbowed by George

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker,"

"He's a total prat." The twins informed Eleta in a whisper

"To remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore continued on "Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Eleta frowned. Though his tone was still light, there was some under tone that told Eleta that he was very serious. She looked briefly at the twins and saw that they too noticed that Dumbledore was serious.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said, waving his wand so a golden ribbon came out of the end and started to form words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

The twins started singing at a slow death march tone. George elbowed Eleta in the side; she got the hint, and started to sing along with them. Eventually they were the last ones singing, Dumbledore still conducting the last lines until they were done.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

George and Fred jumped up and grinned down at Eleta.

"Well see you latter mate" they winked at her and ran off.

Eleta soon realized the reason for their grins when she had to follow Percy to their dorms. She walked with Harry and Ron but seeing as they both looked like the living dead she didn't talk. Looking at them though, made Eleta notice how tried she was as well. She had woken up very early to make sure she would get to the train station on time- even though she still managed to be late- and now with a full belly she was starting to feel the effects of her early morning. They had a small run in with Peeves- the school poltergeist- but they eventually found themselves in font of a picture that was off a fat lady dressed in a pink dress.

"password?" the lady asked

"Caput Draconis" Percy said all business like, raising his head with an air of importance. The picture swung open revealing a cozy looking round room. It was all in red and gold, the chairs looked especially squishy, and a fire blazed in a hearth; all in all a very comfy and welcoming place.

Percy pointed the boys and girls to their dormitories and then left. Eleta turned to Harry and Ron with a smile

"see you two tomorrow. G'night." She turned and went to her dormitory, which she shared with a few other girls, the only one she recognized was the Hermione Granger she had met on the train. Eleta decide that she should talk to her seeing as it would get awkward if she didn't get along with one of the people she would be dorming with.

"hi I'm Eleta. We met on the train."

Hermione turned and looked at her "oh yes I know, I remember."

"good then we both know someone." Eleta said smiling

Hermione returned the smile "well I'm awfully tired so good night"

"good night."

Eleta shrugged as she got into bed. Hermione didn't seem too bad, despite her some what brisk ways. Eleta closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


End file.
